dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hearst Japan Entertainment
Hearst Japan Entertainment Co., Ltd. (ハースト・ジャパン・エンタテインメント株式会社 Hāsuto Japan entateinmento kabushikigaisha) or Hearst Japan Entertainment (ハースト・ジャパン・エンターテインメント Hāsuto Japan entāteinmento) is a Japanese media company and a Japanese newspaper company founded in 1919 by William Randolph Hearst. it was headquartered in Minato, Tokyo, Japan. History in 1919, Hearst Japan Entertainment was formed as Hearst Japan Entertainment Co., Ltd. by William Randolph Hearst. in 1946, Hearst Japan Entertainment Co., Ltd. changed its name to Hearst Japan Entertainment. in 1971, Hearst Japan Entertainment became area served in Hearst Tower, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, United States. in 1989, Hearst Japan Entertainment was Chapter 7 Bankruptcy Liquidation sale trademark assets and name intellectual property reacquired by Hearst Fujingaho Co., Ltd. and resold to Sanyo. Appearances in August 5, 1919 1:00:11 AM it debuted in 麻布台2−3−3, 2-chōme-3 Azabudai, Minato City, Tokyo 106-0041, Japan but as Original as Hearst Japan Entertainment Co., Ltd. in August 5, 1946 1:00:11 AM, Hearst Japan Entertainment Co., Ltd. changed its name to Hearst Japan Entertainment. in August 5, 1971 1:00:11 AM, Hearst Japan Entertainment became area served in Hearst Tower, Midtown Manhattan, New York City, United States. in August 5, 1989 1:00:11 AM, Hearst Japan Entertainment became Chapter 7 Bankruptcy Liquidation sale trademark assets and name intellectual property reacquired by Hearst Fujingaho Co., Ltd. and resold to Sanyo by Hearst Communications. Trivia *He is Introducing Jane The Japanese Hanja and U.S. English Voice of Amy and Eric in 1919, Ann The Japanese Hanja and U.S. English Voice of Dave and Kimberly in 1946, Rosie The Japanese Hanja and U.S. English Voice of Kate and Steven in 1971 and Joyce The Japanese Hanja and U.S. English Voice of David and Julie in 1989. *He is Proud to Offer the Initial Public. Dormancy and Active He has become now defunct and re-established in 1989 by . Subsidiaries *The Inestate of LLHS's Navida and Barbara (A Subsidiary of Hearst Japan Entertainment, Conglomerate Company + Trade Union = Both, Dormancy and Active, May 7, 1946 1:00:11 AM-present) *The Inestate of Ashleigh Parrish Lebon's Mom (A Subsidiary of Hearst Japan Entertainment, Conglomerate Company + Trade Union = Both, Dormancy and Active, April 15, 1964 1:00:11 AM-present) *The Inestate of LLHS's Marylin (A Subsidiary of Hearst Japan Entertainment, Conglomerate Company + Trade Union = Both, Dormancy and Active, January 1, 1967 1:00:11 AM-present) *The Inestate of LLHS's Jasmine and Gabe (A Subsidiary of Hearst Japan Entertainment, Conglomerate Company + Trade Union = Both, Dormancy and Active, May 9, 1973 1:00:11 AM-present) *The Inestate of Maggie Diaz (A Subsidiary of Hearst Japan Entertainment, Conglomerate Company + Trade Union = Both, Dormancy and Active, May 11, 1976 1:00:11 AM-present) Divisions *The Inestate of Ms. Sylvester (A Division of Hearst Japan Entertainment, Conglomerate Company + Trade Union = Both, Dormancy and Active, November 18, 1988 1:00:11 AM-present) *The Inestate of Bobo (A Division of Hearst Japan Entertainment, Conglomerate Company+ Trade Union = Both, Dormancy and Active, April 3, 1992 1:00:11 AM-present) Category:Companies Category:Newspapers Category:Media companies Category:Fictional companies Category:1919 establishments Category:Fictional media companies Category:El Kadsre Category:Japan Category:United States